tys_terrificfandomcom-20200216-history
Newttail
Newttail SYNOPSIS Newttail is a small and scrawny Tortoisehell tom (because he's male- he is sterile, meaning he cannot have kits) who formerly resided in Shadowclan as a Warrior. He considers himself pansexual and goes by they/them or he/him pronouns. Before he came to Shadowclan, he lived his life as a loner who traveled with his fathers, brother, and Lightblaze after Thunderclan's fall. He's the only one in his family with moderate feline asthma- which for him, is caused by an allergy to pollen and extreme stress. APPEARANCE Newttail is a Tortoiseshell/American Shorthair, he is incredibly small compared to other warriors, but he makes up for it in great speed and reflexes. From his tail being caught in a hunting trap, the fur has been completely shredded off from when he escaped it- giving it a reptile-like appearance. His eyes are a bright blueish-green and his fur is completely brownish-black except for the right side of his face and his chest that's a dull yellowish-orange Voice: Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) PERSONALITY Positive traits: Humorous '| Athletic '|'Dependable'' He's known to crack witty jokes at every chance he gets and often teases his friends and his crush. Due to his superb ability and small size, he's extremely fast and athletic. He's also a very trustworthy and respected cat, always willing to help his clanmates in times of need. Neutral traits: Mellow| x Sure, being carefree isn't all that bad but sometimes he's just.. too carefree Negative traits: x '| Cowardly'' Since he has hemophobia, he tries to avoid battles as much as he can because of how much he fears gore/blood, which comes off as cowardly to others. OTHER coltsfoot- eases breathing goatweed- eases anxiety honey-soothes coughing juniper berries- calms cats poppyseeds- soothes shock/distress thyme- cures shock,nervousness, eases anxiety (use for later) STATS Leadership: ★★★☆☆ 3/5 He often takes matters into his own hands in order to get his clanmates on task Climbing: ★★★★☆4/5 Because of his agility and small size- he can climb things quickly and easily Jumping: ★★★★★ 5/5 For his small size, he can jump easily and jump up very high Hunting: ★★★★☆4/5 He's good at locating and tracking down the prey, but isn't the best at catching it since no one properly taught him how to hunt Fighting: ★★☆☆☆ 2/5 He's not the best at fighting- and often tries to avoid it Balance:★★☆☆☆ 2/5 His short and furless tail leaves his balance out of whack Intellect: ★★★★★ 5/5 He considers himself knowledgeable and is capable of figuring things out on his on Swimming:★☆☆☆☆ 1/5 He only swam once before and almost drowned Agility:★★★★★ 5/5 Because of how small he is- his agility is top-notch RELATIONSHIPS Mother: Unknown Barncat Father: ''Antfang ''Crush(s): Cats crushing on Newttail: Best friend(s): Mongoosebelly, Sablewish Friends: Blacktail, Dawnfur, SlightBranch, Wisdomseeker Rivals: ''Oakfrost- He doesn't consider him to be a complete rival, he's just uneasy about his harsh attitude towards him '''CREDITS' fark "his friends comfort zone very high homosexual" GALLERY For ty-0.png|Credit: Seth Newt!!.png|Credit: Bee Newttailchibi.png|Credit: AutumnalBlues K2jaE2vkSf 2aFD0PbmgKg.png|Credit: Silentmoo Newttail.png|Credit: Ele Newttailbylaurel.png FUNFACTS * His personality type is INFP-T, the Mediator, the same as his father, Runningstar! * His Birthday is November 10th! * Like Runningstar, he has hemophobia- the fear of blood/gore * He has moderate feline asthma- which is caused by stress and an allergy to pollen